I've Fallen For You
by jazzrun10
Summary: It's simple chemistry: boy sweet talks girl, girl is swooned, and boy walks home with a smile on his face and a new number in his contacts. And young Percy just witnessed that prevail before his very curious and eager eyes... "What will help is something called a pick up line" "Ooh can I have one?"..."I have an owie. Will you kiss it and make it better?"- Percabeth! ONE SHOT


**Hello! It has been a while since I've updated my other stories, but I couldn't help but write this one shot. Now for those who are reading my other PJO story, please be patient. **

**Also due to some recent events in my life, writing this story made more sense. **

**Lastly, I apologized for any ideas stolen from other writers. I really hope I didn't plagiarize any writers, but pick up lines are universal, and I tried to make this story as creative for originality in plot. **

**Disclaimer: Do Not own PJO**

**Enjoy!**

It's simple chemistry: boy sweet talks girl, girl swoons, and boy walks home with a smile on his face and a new number in his contacts. And young Percy Jackson had just witnessed that prevail before his very curious and eager eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked, fascinated at his older brother.

Peter confusedly looked down at his little brother, astonished that Percy was paying attention to him and not playing with his game boy. He chuckled at his little brother's eagerness to learn about girls. But that's what scared him the most. The ten year age difference between him and Percy gave him a buffer zone of not having to worry about him and the topic about girls anytime soon, but how was he wrong.

"Why do you want to know?"

Percy sniffled, "Because," and showed off a toothy grin.

"Alright Percy ." Peter can't help but love the little guy.

"Seriously, how did you talk to that girl like that? Wasn't it hard?"

"No not really." Percy waited for more information. Peter sighed, "What will help is something called a pick up line."

"Ooh, can I have one?" Percy grinned, jumping up and down.

Their neighbors were staring at them strangely while they were walking down the street to their home.

"Okay, okay, just stop jumping," Peter sighed deeply again and contemplated. "Here's a pick up line that you can use."

Percy's eyes widened and they both walk home peacefully after that.

* * *

In the middle of arts and crafts, Percy was in the middle of finger painting a guitar when the new girl in the class asked if she could borrow his red paint.

In the midst of it, he decides to test out his new discovery. He poked at the little girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"I have an owie on my lip. Will you kiss it and make it better?" he smiled smugly.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed and ran away to the teacher.

Thus due to that attempt, Percy left home with a red mark on his behavior chart and the first feeling of rejection.

* * *

"Peter why did you teach that to your seven year old little brother?" Sally Jackson scolded her eldest son.

However, Peter could not stop laughing at Percy's gullibility. "What? It was meant to be an innocent lesson?" Sally glared at him. "I thought that as the older brother, I have the obligation to teach these important life lessons to my younger sibling."

"I don't care what you think, but I don't want you giving Percy anymore bad influences. Got it?"

"Yes ma'm," he mumbled.

That night, Percy learned another valuable lesson on life about bees and birds, and more pick-up lines.

Needless to say, by the time Percy hit puberty, he was a master with the ladies. All thanks to his older brother, he knew about the mystery of the female species left and right. He had the best four years of his life in high school, and he knew that once he hit college, his life would only get better.

* * *

In the campus cafe, Annabeth Chase was peacefully sipping her hot chocolate while in the middle of a novel. This was the only time in her schedule that she can only have quiet time for herself and not be bombarded by her nosy roommates' attempts on setting her up with complete strangers or her mother who wanted to kill said complete strangers. Ever since Annabeth hit puberty, Athena had kept a tight watch on who her daughter hung out with - especially if boys were involved. Her mother was always there to scare away the guys and would rather have her marry her textbooks than have a boyfriend. However at the moment, she liked the quietness and frankly she felt betrayed by her roommates' lack of belief that Annabeth wouldn't find a guy on her own. Also, now that she was in college, she didn't have her mother watching her every move about her studies or topic on boys, not that she was interested in the first place.

The day went according to routine, as she always planned, until a frantic boy walked into the café, all wet from the rain outside. Percy couldn't help but notice the quiet blonde sitting by herself and that sparked an interest in him.

"Hey," he greets sitting down on the couch across from her, "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head, never taking her eyes off the novel.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? Oh yeah you're that girl with the beautiful smile," he shamelessly declared.

She internally groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. Annabeth debated ignoring him before she gave up and looked up from her novel to glare at the annoyingly persistent guy sitting across from her.

"That's the best you can do for pick-up lines?" she smirked. The only thing she wanted was to finish her book but clearly this guy wasn't letting her.

"Okay, how about this one," he grinned, "Is your name Summer, because you are hot as hell."

"That's sweet." Annabeth leaned forward. "But my name isn't Summer." She abruptly closed her book, stood up and stalked out of the café, momentarily forgetting about the rain. Sadly, her daily routine was ruined and now she had to head back to her dorm in the pouring rain. Gosh, she despised distractions.

"Hey, you forgot your umbrella," a voice called out from behind which could only belong to said "distraction." Annabeth wanted to keep on walking but she also wanted to stay dry as well. Before she knew it, the dark haired distraction was standing right behind her with her umbrella.

"Um, thanks," she reached out but Percy pulled his hand away, holding it out of reach.

"Not until I get a name and or a date, whichever one you prefer," he grinned hopefully.

Annabeth scoffed and stepped dangerously close to Percy, "How about you walk me back to my dorm room," she whispered and while he was temporarily mesmerized, she snatched the umbrella from his hand and headed off to her dorm. Deep inside her, she knew he wouldn't give up, especially now that she'd given him an incentive, unfortunately. She soon heard fast footsteps following behind her. Actually, maybe he wasn't so annoying...

"I will take what I can get," he whispered down her ears. Never mind - she stood corrected, he was worse than annoying - he was a pain in the ass. But, Annabeth couldn't help but shiver at the close contact and she hated every bit of it. The vulnerable feeling was something she wasn't used to feeling. Is this guy incapable of leaving her alone? (Because blaming him is much easier than trying to make sense of her own emotions.)

"You seem cold. Want to use my arms as a blanket?" Percy held out his mockingly at her. The girl in front of him rolled her eyes but he knew that inside, she was beaming at him, he was sure of it.

"Do you ever run out of pick-up lines?" Annabeth wondered, though confused to why she was asking in the first place.

Percy blinked, surprised by the question. "When God made you, he was showing off."

Annabeth scoffed and gave up on trying to get rid of him. But basically, that was the most obnoxious thing she had ever heard. The nerve of him to compliment her like that was something beyond her control and she hated that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey wait up." Surprisingly, Annabeth did slow down her pace for Percy to catch up.

"Well here is my dorm," Annabeth turned around to Percy. He was surprised how quick it was to walk Annabeth to her dorm even though the dorms were on the other side of the campus. Inside, he was smiling because he now knew where she lived, already planning how to catch her there in the future.

"It seems so." He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. Annabeth was confused with his smile. All he did was walk her home, but he looked like a kid who just woke up on Christmas morning. She knew she had to escape before things got even more awkward. Before she knew it, he pulled a loose hair behind her ear and a "mayday" signal was flashing in the back of her head.

"Oh, well in that case," she giggled (since when did she giggle over a guy?!) nervously while trying to find her door knob, "see you later!" She whipped around and charged through the door shutting it on Percy's face. Her mother would be so disappointed on her: canoodling with a boy was not part of a plan. Though her two roommates were thrilled with the unexpected development. They quickly attacked Annabeth with questions that she thought would never end.

On the other side of the door, Percy concluded the day to be a success, because she said that she would see him later and boy she will.

* * *

For the next week, Annabeth was a little hesitant on continuing her schedule, knowing that another interruption by a certain dark-haired boy was possible. However, the day after the occurrence, she still went back to the café, just an hour earlier, before lunch. The following week, her days went by without any interruption giving her hope that the attractive stranger finally gave up (though the thought was strangely disappointing).

One afternoon, while walking back to her dorm, she was reading her novel simultaneously to save time.

"Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here," said a deep and husky voice from behind her causing the hairs on her neck to rise up.

Annabeth paused her reading to see the cause of her distraction. It was the guy from last week who she thought have finally forgot about her. She should've known it was him from the bad pickup line.

"What do you want?" Annabeth was in no mood for any frolicking.

"Well I stopped you to tell you that you are going to wrong way," he gave her a faint smile.

She looked around, appalled that while reading her novel, she ended up nowhere near the dorm buildings.

"Oh. Thanks," she replied, turning around and leaving. But she knew was going to be persistent.

"How about lunch, my treat?" The sudden offer stopped Annabeth in her tracks to face him. The grumbling of her stomach was competing against her mind and it was winning.

"Fine, but no more horrible pick-up lines," Annabeth declared and crossed her arms.

With a long deliberation in his head, he finally said, "Fine, but do you have a jersey?"

She was taken aback by the question. "No why?"

"Because I need your name and number." Oh that smirk never got old.

"My name is Annabeth."

"Percy," he replied, winking. She scoffed at the gesture and stalked away to the nearest restaurant, inwardly pleased.

* * *

"Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?" Percy suggested as they were passing by a bakery outside their campus.

Astonishingly, Annabeth gave him a soft smile. _Maybe all of these pick-up lines are paying off after all,_ Percy thought. All of those years of sucking up to girls with pick-up lines had mostly ended in success before, but somehow Annabeth did not. She was a challenge for the past week but he knew what he was signing himself up for the second he saw her; he admired her strength.

They ended up in front of her dorm again and just like last time, she drifted off expectantly to the safety of her dorm, leaving Percy behind, and just like last time her roommates were standing there anticipating another story about her new tall, dark, and handsome stranger.

A second later, he cursed when she closed the door because he forgot to get her number.

* * *

A few days later, Percy managed to "coincidentally" catch Annabeth at the cashier line in the campus café.

"Excuse me miss, I seem to have lost my number. Can I have yours?" Annabeth turned around to see the most predictable shock ever. But before she can retort, the cashier interrupted her.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the cute looking cashier asked.

"One hot chocolate, please."

"Make that two." Percy stepped forward, budging in, and put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. The touch surprised Annabeth and sent sparks down her spine.

The cashier, on the other hand, noticed the small gesture and decided to look away from Annabeth.

"Okay, thank you for shopping the campus café," he mumbled.

Annabeth stared in disbelief at Percy's action. Clearly, she did not expected any of that to happen but it did, but she also didn't expect for him to have that much of an effect on her.

"If you don't remember, my number is still lost and I'm wondering if I can have yours." He smiled sweetly at her and Annabeth couldn't help but grab his phone and punch in her number. Percy gave himself a triumphant high-five (which was weird, but Percy's Percy). But damn, if Peter was watching him now, he would be so disappointed. It took Percy a week to get a name and even longer to get a number.

_But it was worth the wait_.

"So what are you doing in this fine evening?"

"It's barely eleven in the morning."

"That's what I meant," he saved himself as he casually brought an arm over her shoulder. The gesture was odd for Annabeth but it felt nice to be in his arms.

"Just relaxation from studying, projects, school in general." Especially from my mother.

He groaned, "Ugh, don't even remind me about studies and classes right now."

They fell into a deep silence after that. Both just wanted to cherish the moment with their hot chocolate and protection from cold weather outside. Percy felt secure with the silence, comfortable, and didn't want anything to disrupt it.

A sudden vibration disrupted their silence and Annabeth moved to retrieve her cell phone. The call was short but Annabeth had a disappointed look on her face when it ended.

"Sorry I have to go. My roommates said they need my help for a project," Annabeth explained softly. She could feel Percy's piercing green eyes on her every second while she was packing up her things to leave, but internally she didn't want to leave

"Let me walk you to your room then."

They both headed off to the same direction they had taken nearly three weeks ago. Percy couldn't help but admire the blonde beside him. Hell, he couldn't even get her off his mind for the past three weeks either. There was just something enchanting about her that kept him on his toes.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off of you," he smoothly whispered in her ear as he swiftly grabbed her hand. Annabeth gasped and looked down at their intertwined hands with his and then back up to his eyes. "What? Your hand looks heavy so I'm just holding them for you." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but they still somehow ended up landing on his. She only realized later that they stopped walking. "You're the real reason men fall in love."

Her mind turned to jelly. Ugh, stupid distraction.

"Are you being truthful or was that another pick up line?"

"Both." He lowered his head to hers, leaving only a 3 inch gap (of course Annabeth would know) between them.

"Well Percy, I have something to say to you," she said on impulse, "Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary again?"

He let out a deep chuckle and wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips in a single move. Somewhere between the first pick up line to now, Annabeth's feelings for him had blossomed to something more. She somehow fell for this obnoxious, self-centered, confident, yet caring and funny guy. And due to his constant flirting with her, she was never afraid that he didn't share the same feelings back.

He pulled back only to want to look at her and her smile.

"Nice pick up line."

"Thanks, anymore lines you want to say?"

"Nope, you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line." Annabeth laughed.

Pickup lines weren't so bad, after all.

**To be honest, writing this story took longer than I thought, but I hope everybody enjoyed it. **

**Now for those band geeks out there, I am also the writer of _Drum Captain Percy vs Guard Captain Annabeth_. So feel free to check that out. Here is the summary: **

**Annabeth Chase was the captain of her champion colorguard team. However, when she had to move to New York a week after school starts, she is forced to restart in a school that is said to have the best marching band but the worst colorguard team. This is the beginning of her journey at Goode High School where she is asked to be the new captain of a failing and chaotic colorguard team. However, along the way she must go against a drumline who has a rivalry with the guard and their captain with jet-black hair and sea green eyes. But before they realize it, sparks will fly between them and this will test the number one unwritten rule in marching band, a guard can't date a drummer.**

**Special thanks to Dessert Maniac, this story wouldn't have been possible without her!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
